6/149
Arapça harfli ayet metni قُلْ فَلِلّهِ الْحُجَّةُ الْبَالِغَةُ فَلَوْ شَاء لَهَدَاكُمْ أَجْمَعِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kul fe lillâhil huccetul bâligah(bâligatu), fe lev şâe le hedâkum ecmaîn(ecmaîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kul : de 2. fe li allâhi : artık Allah'ın 3. el huccetu : delil 4. el bâligatu : en üstün, en kuvvetli, kesin olan 5. fe : öyleyse 6. lev şâe : eğer o dileseydi 7. le hedâ-kum : elbette sizi hidayete erdirirdi 8. ecmaîne : hepsi, topluca Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı De ki: O halde reddedilemeyecek kesin delil, ancak Allah'ındır, elbette dileseydi hepinizi de doğru yola sevk ederdi. Ali Bulaç Meali De ki: "En 'üstün ve apaçık' delil Allah'ındır. Eğer O dileseydi elbette tümünüzü hidayete yöneltip iletirdi." Ahmet Varol Meali De ki: "En sağlam delil Allah'ın delilidir. Allah dileseydi hepinizi doğru yola eriştirirdi." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) 'Üstün delil Allah'ın delilidir. O dileseydi hepinizi doğru yola eriştirirdi' de. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) De ki: “En üstün delil yalnızca Allah’ındır. O, dileseydi elbette sizin hepinizi doğru yola iletirdi.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali De ki: Kesin delil, ancak Allah'ındır. Allah dileseydi elbette hepinizi doğru yola iletirdi. Edip Yüksel Meali De ki: 'En güçlü delil ALLAH'ındır. Dileseydi, elbette hepinizi doğruya ulaştırırdı.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) De ki: «Kesin ve açık delil ancak Allah'ındır. O, dileseydi, sizi hep birden doğru yola iletirdi.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) İşte, de, hucceti baliğa ancak Allahın; evet, o dilese idi sizi hep birden hidayete erdirirdi Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen De ki: «Hüccet-i bâliğa, Allah Teâlâ'ya mahsustur. Eğer o dileseydi elbette hepinizi hidâyete erdirirdi.» Muhammed Esed De ki: "Öyleyse (bilin ki) yalnız Allah katındadır (her hakikatin) kesin delili; O dileseydi tümünüzü doğru yola yöneltirdi". Suat Yıldırım De ki: En kesin ve mükemmel delil, Allah’ındır. Evet, O dileseydi hepinizi doğru yola koyardı. Süleyman Ateş Meali Süleyman Ateş : De ki: "Üstün delil, Allâh'ındır. Allâh dileseydi, elbette hepinizi doğru yola iletirdi." Şaban Piriş Meali De ki: -Tam ve kamil delil Allah’ın delilidir. O, dileseydi hepinizi doğru yola çıkarırdı. Ümit Şimşek Meali De ki: Tam ve kesin delil Allah'ındır. O dileseydi, hepinizi birden doğru yola eriştirirdi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk En mükemmel kanıt Allah'ındır. O dileseydi hepinizi toptan doğru yola iletirdi. Yusuf Ali (English) Say: "With Allah is the argument that reaches home: if it had been His Will, He could indeed have guided you all." M. Pickthall (English) Say For Allah's is the final argument. Had He willed He could indeed have guided all of you. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri De ki: "Öyleyse ki yalnız Allah katındadır hakikatin kesin delili; O eğer dileseydi tümünüzü doğru yola yöneltirdi". (143) 143 - Başka bir deyişle, bir taraftan Allah'ın geleceği bilmesi (ve bu nedenle gelecekte olacakların kaçınılmazlığı) ile diğer taraftan insanın serbest iradesi -görünüşte birbirleriyle çelişen iki önerme- arasındaki gerçek ilişki, insan kavrayışının ötesinde, onu aşan bir konudur; ama ikisi de Allah tarafından konulduğuna göre mutlaka doğrudur. Şöyle ki, bizâtihî "Allah" kavramı, O'nun sonsuz ilim sahibi olmasını öngörür; ahlak ve ahlakî sorumluluk kavramları ise insanın serbest iradesini varsayarlar. Eğer Allah dileseydi her insan dürüst ve erdemlice bir hayat sürdürmek zorunda kalırdı; ama bu, insanı serbest iradesinden yoksun bırakmış olur ve ahlakı asıl anlamından koparırdı. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri